Pitch Perfect: A Bechloe Reunion
by crusnik101
Summary: Beca Mitchell, now in LA, is on the brink of becoming a music producer. A business trip finds her back in Atlanta which also turns into a Bella reunion. During which, undiscovered and unknown feelings are unraveled. Can these get resolved?
1. Chapter 1

" _Beca I need to tell you something. I'm not sure how you will react to this but I-"_

Beca woke up to the sound of her alarm that rang her back into the land of reality. She woke up from a rather strange dream. The brunette sat up from her bed thinking of what she had dreamt about. She had dreamt of Chloe trying to tell her something but she woke up before Chloe could. It left a puzzling feeling in her mind as what could Chloe want to tell her…in the dream of course. After a few moments she shrugged it off and sighed.

Beca rose up from her bed and realized that she was late for work. "Oh shit", the brunette suddenly hurried her actions to get ready for work.

"Keys, phone, Bag", Beca checked off the items mentally as she grabbed them.

Beca made it on time for work. She was relieved. She didn't want to put her boss anymore in a bad mood then he was. She could hear him yelling at someone as she sat down at her work space. She felt sympathy for the person on the receiving end. Beca was on her way to becoming a music producer. That's her dream and where her heart is. With music. After graduating from Barden she stuck to her original plan. She moved to LA to become a music producer with help from her dad. The other Bellas were scattered here and there but still remained in contact after graduating last year.

"Good morning Beca"

Beca looked up.

"Good Morning Dan"

Daniel was intern, on the brink of becoming a music producer, just like Beca. Beca found him to be a cool and laid back person. He had this aurora about him that made him likeable by every person he met. He was the classic blonde hair, blue eye and good looking guy. Most of the woman found him to be quite handsome although Beca didn't really think much of his physical appearance.

At that moment Beca's boss came up to them. "Good you two are here, finally I find people with brains". Beca's boss, Justin seemed a bit more agitated the usual. Beca and Dan were informed that there was a client that he wanted to sign on. He went on to explain that they were interested but needed more convincing.

"What's the problem", asked Dan in a confused way. Some clients were easy to sign contracts with and others were sceptical and considered their options with other producers. It was expected in this industry.

"Client's in Atlanta and I've got too much going on here to even consider going", he continued on "which is why I want you or Beca to go in my place. Sound Good?"

Dan knew Beca knew Atlanta, graduating from Barden University, he gestured to Justin that she should go. It just seemed right that she should be the one going.

"Sure I'll go"

Beca arrived at her apartment drained from the day. She threw herself onto the couch and thought about going back to her past. She picked up her phone and called Chloe.

"BECA! How are you? I haven't heard from you all week"

"Hey Chlo im good. Yeah I'm sorry I've been stranger things are quite hectic around here. How have you been?"

They got caught up in the conversation then eventually Beca remembered she had to share the news with her. She told the chirpy woman over the phone everything.

"That's great news Beca! Hey since you're arriving next weekend and only meeting with your client after that why don't we have a small Bella reunion? It's the summer holidays so the world's best music teacher is on break", Chloe said in an upbeat voice.

Beca chuckled, "That sounds really good but how would we organise everything? How would we even get all the others to come on short notice for one weekend let alone organise the accommodation and everything else?"

"Leave everything that to me", said Chloe still keeping that upbeat voice.

Beca was curious to know how Chloe would arrange everything. But she was too exhausted to ask. Instead she agreed and left it as that. She thought back to this morning's dream as Chloe was talking. She remembered a lot less detail from this morning but she wouldn't forget that Chloe wanted to tell her something. She knew it was a just a dream yet it was gnawing at her for some reason but didn't know why. She felt compelled to ask her best friend.

"Hey Chloe is there anything you need to tell me or feel like you need to'?"

"Urm not particularly…something wrong?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

Beca immediately picked this up, especially in the way she answered her question, but she didn't want to press the matter further.

"No it's nothing I just had a dream where you were trying to tell me something but I woke up before you could. It's nothing really just a silly dream"

The words 'silly dream' didn't sit well with Chloe. If she was being honest it stung a little. Beca dreaming of her and it being described as 'silly' stung a bit. But she was used to it. Chloe had lost track of the number of times where Beca disregarded these things. Like the moment in the tent before the World Championships. Chloe expressing she regretted not experimenting enough in college before Beca stated she 'so weird'. That stung more than she would ever care to admit.

"Well maybe tonight my dream self will try again. Just don't wake up again before I can tell you" said Chloe trying to sound cheerful.

Their conversation lasted a few more minutes before Beca admitted she was tired.

Beca made her way to her bed. She was beat from the day, yet the irony was she couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning, she had the dream and Chloe's hesitation on her mind. She knew the dream was something silly to be losing sleep over but the way Chloe answered was a tiny bit concerning. She reflected on the dramatic change in Chloe's tone after she asked Chloe that question. She was asking herself _'am I just being paranoid or is there something else?'_

She eventually concealed these thoughts at the back of her mind, where most of her emotions and thoughts laid when it came to certain things. She allowed herself to rest. Although she had something to look forward to, she was going to need all the energy she could accumulate and get for next weekend.

* * *

 **Hey guys so this is my very first time writing. Please tell what you think, if I should carry on this story or not. I know it's a bit slow I wanted to establish some ground before anything else. Your opinion would be really helpful and much appreciated.**

 **As a disclaimer I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thank you so much for the follows, favourites and reviews they are greatly appreciated. Here is the next chapter. I do hope you will find it good. Please review as your thoughts and opinions are highly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer again: I don't own pitch perfect or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Chloe, I thought Beca was only arriving tomorrow so what gives?" Aubrey said in an uncomfortable way.

The airport was buzzing. Aubrey obviously knew that there were going to be massive crowds of people at the airport, but she was so used to the smaller crowds from running her retreat.

"I convinced her to take today off from work and come early. This way we all have more time to spend with each other. More Bella time" the chirpy red haired said.

Being a Bella was a huge part of Chloe's life. It was her life. She really missed the Bellas, one Bella in particular, Beca. She had been craving to see Beca for some time and when she heard that Beca would be coming to Atlanta for business, she spotted a golden opportunity. To be honest she wanted to spend more time with Beca, for reasons unknown to anyone, not even the red's best friend, Aubrey. Hence asking her to come early, she wasn't going to make Beca pass this opportunity. She was determined to spend as much time as she could with Beca.

A few moments later Beca emerged from the airport door. She was a vision that Chloe couldn't help but stare. She still had that "ear monstrosity" as Aubrey would put it. But it was as Chloe had remembered her.

Beca came up to them with a broad smile on her face. "Hey Chloe…Hey Aubrey" she greeted them as she hugged them.

Aubrey certainly didn't like Beca from the moment she first laid eyes on her in Barden. However, that changed when the Barden Bellas won the ICCA. Aubrey let go of her hostility towards Beca and in exchange she gained her friendship.

They got into the car with the unspoken understanding that Aubrey would drive, with Beca and Chloe in the backseat. In a short frame of time Beca had described how her life was now in LA to them, thanks to Chloe persisting. It eventually dawned on Beca that she didn't know where they were headed, where they were staying or anything much really. All she knew was after this weekend she was going to stay in a hotel at the company's expense. But the rest was still not known.

"Okay my turn for all the questions. Where are we going and how did you arrange all this Chlo?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Chloe replied teasingly.

"Dude seriously" Beca looked at her trying to keep a straight face.

"You're no fun" teased the red haired. "I phoned everyone and asked if they were available for the Bella Reunion this weekend, and when some of them said they weren't sure or couldn't make it early I managed to convince them" the red haired said trying to sound innocent. She then added "Em told me that the current Bellas would be gone home for the summer break, so we could use the Bella house for the weekend. As for where we are headed Ms Mitchell-"

"We're going out to a Bella lunch and meeting everyone there" Aubrey said continuing her best friend's sentence. The blonde continued jokingly, in response to Chloe's statement about the arrangements "if only that's how it went. I remembered you pleading and hounding the girls to come when we both arrived a few days ago."

The three ladies arrived at the restaurant for lunch to meet up with the other Bellas. Everyone got up and greeted them.

"Oh Fat Amy didn't arrive yet" said Stacie to new arrivals. Although Beca gathered that from just looking around.

"What happened" asked Chloe in a concerned way.

"Maybe she got kidnapped and is being held for ransom. I foretold this might happen" said Flo

Everyone stared at Flo for a second before Stacie informed everyone Fat Amy missed her flight.

There was no shortage of conversation among the group of ladies. Their conversations eased with flow from one topic to the next. Laughter and giggles circulated the group creating a festive atmosphere. No outsider would be able to tell that they all hadn't been together for a long time. The bond was still there and still ever burning like a newly lit flame. It was only when Beca stopped for a moment and observed she realized the impact of how much she missed being surrounded by her friends.

After having lunch and touring their favourite places when they were students with Emily, they reached the Bella house in the evening. Everyone was exhausted after the afternoon they had so they opted to unpack and watch a movie before saying good bye to the night.

"There you are, come on Beca movie time" said the red haired as she entered Beca's room for the weekend which happened to be Beca's old room in the Bella house. She found Beca on the bed fiddling with keys of the brunette's own laptop.

"You know I'm not a fan of movies"

"Fine. Private party, just you and me then"

Chloe ended up talking about the memories that they shared. With one ear on Chloe and the other on the music that was blasting out from her phone, the brunette continued fiddling on the keys of her laptop.

"You're not listening to me Bec" Chloe said in that playful tone of hers as she hit Beca's leg. Chloe used her puppy dog face to get Beca to put her laptop away.

"Okay it's gone. Happy?"

"Very" shrilled Chloe.

Chloe stood up on the bed and indicated to Beca to join her. Chloe started dancing and jumping around Beca on the bed to the sounds of the former DJ's music. By this time Beca confirmed that Chloe was a bit tipsy and possibly drunk. She stood straight with her feet rooted on the bed as Chloe did her thing.

All of a sudden Chloe slipped on the sheets and grabbed Beca's shoulders, landing on top of Beca on the floor. Thankfully for Chloe, Beca broke her fall. Beca, however, wasn't so lucky. Since they landed on the floor the shorter woman caught bulk of pain with the added soft ache of Chloe's body weighing down on hers. With taller woman's hands still on Beca's shoulders, the brunette couldn't move, she was pinned down.

Beca's eyes were met with the blue orbs of the red haired. It was as though just by gazing into each other's eyes, they confessed their sudden and long term attraction for each other. Both of the woman could feel the sexual moment. Caught in that moment Chloe drew herself closer to Beca and brushed her lips against the shorter woman's. Beca remained silent. The red haired then slammed her lips against Beca's as she shifted her knee towards the bottom woman's core. Chloe wanted Beca.

Just then Beca managed to throw Chloe off her and stand up. She looked at Chloe trying to conjure up words. Eventually Beca found her voice.

"I …no...I can't" said Beca. The brunette had her hands covering her eyes trying to process what had just happened.

Chloe was distraught. She stood for a moment trying herself to process the actions and words that had stuttered out of Beca's mouth. Chloe nodded. Trying to hold back the tears, Chloe immediately left the room and disappeared out the door. A lot of things Beca did stung her, however rejection, out of all of them, pierced her the most.

It was the next morning and neither Beca nor Chloe wanted to face the other, but they had to sooner or later.

Beca came downstairs to the kitchen where she was greeted by Jessica and Ashley. She was still sore from the fall of the previous night. Aubrey entered shortly and notified them that there was a riff off competition being held at one of the shopping malls.

"It will be fun to enter" Jessica said confirming Aubrey's expectations. Ashley excitedly agreed as Aubrey nodded her head in approval.

' _Fantastic,'_ Beca thought to herself sarcastically.

Aubrey scanned the downstairs places of the house but couldn't find Chloe. She had told everyone but her. She even told Fat Amy over the phone, who was arriving shortly.

She eventually found Chloe wrapped in sheets still in bed. Parts of red hair were sticking out the sheets. Aubrey could hear sounds from under the sheets. They were soft at first as if they were trying to be contained. She quickly realized Chloe was crying. Aubrey called to Chloe, then the crying got louder.

The blonde in complete shock rushed to her best friend's side.

"What happened? Tell me everything"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys once again thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and follows. Much appreciated. I hope you all will find Beca's reason for not getting it on with Chloe reasonable. I want to try and keep this story as interesting and real to the Pitch Perfect storyline as possible so please bear with me, I promise that it will better in terms of Bechloe. So here is the next chapter please review. And tell me what you think. Once again thank you**

 **Disclaimer again: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chloe didn't reply to Aubrey's questions. She didn't know where to begin nor did she want to tell her or anyone for that matter. It would mean her re-living what she so desperately wants to forget.

"Chloe…are you going to tell me what happened between you and Beca?" the blonde asked quietly.

"What? How did you…I didn't…" stuttered Chloe. Chloe stood up and stared at Aubrey.

"You are my best friend Chlo" the blonde touched the red's shoulder to comfort her. She added, "I know you are in love with Beca"

Chloe was always an open book, which made her easy to read. Even when Chloe tried to hide things from her, Aubrey could still read her. Right now, Chloe was a canvas that was painted with devastation and heartbreak.

Chloe got over her shock and decided it would be best to tell Aubrey what happened. She knew that she would eventually. Tears escaped as she expressed everything to her best friend.

"And that's what happened" Chloe ended trying to contain her emotion.

"How did you know that I am in love with Beca? And that something even happened between Beca and I?" Chloe was a ball of nerves.

"I saw Beca in the kitchen looking like she got hit by a bus. And when I saw you crying, I pieced together the puzzle. Who else could make you this upset?"

Chloe nodded. Aubrey was right on the money.

"And to answer your first question, well you've always been extra friendly around her." Aubrey smiled and continued, "Yesterday when we picked her up from the airport you were completely mesmerized, I don't think I saw you stare at anyone the way you did when Beca came out through those doors. And in the car you kept on teasing her and trying to flirt with her I think."

Aubrey got Chloe to smile and laugh a bit. Chloe did feel better, somehow Aubrey always knew how to comfort her. Aubrey hugged her and kept on reassuring her that everything will be okay.

"I guess your liquid courage from last night is giving you a headache huh" joked Aubrey after she saw Chloe rubbing her head.

"I'm back Pitches!" Fat Amy shouted as soon she came. Everyone dropped what they were doing and rushed to see the Australian blonde.

Fat Amy was the life of the party. It wouldn't have been a Bella reunion without her. They paraded around her, greeting her with hugs and smiles. Since the others didn't know what happened between Beca and Chloe, they were happy-go-lucky especially now that they could celebrate with everyone under one roof.

"Beca! I missed you so much" Fat Amy exclaimed. "I think you've grown shorter since the last time I saw you have you been taking your vitamins?" She added jokingly.

Just then Aubrey and Chloe came downstairs. Beca could tell instantly that Aubrey knew what happened.

"Ginger! Aubrey!" Fat Amy was glad to them. Fat Amy started talking about her adventures with Bumper and how she missed her flight.

Beca's phone rang. She stepped outside. It was her dad wanting her to stop by. Normally she wouldn't have jumped straight away to visit him, but given the situation, she was relieved that she could step away for a bit.

"Alright Aca-bitches lets go enter the riff off competition" Amy shouted.

"Actually slight issue" Beca said.

She explained that she wouldn't be joining them for the riff off competition. Normally Aubrey would have a field day picking at every angle of why she should come but she thought that this was a blessing in disguise. Chloe remained silent not showing any emotion.

"With Beca out, we are one person short." Cynthia stated.

"We still have Aubrey so she can take Beca's place" Emily reminded everyone.

"Legacy is right" Fat Amy concluded.

Everyone picked up Chloe's silence over the issue and came to their own silent conclusion in their minds that something was wrong. Why else would Chloe allow Beca to deviate from the Bella activities?

Beca found herself walking through the university after visiting her father. Since her dad was still a lecturer it was easy to get in. Barden was a ghost town due to the summer break. Beca needed a place to think and unlike the Bella house, the university was serene and tranquil. It soothed her mind and gave her a sense of freedom from the pressure that hung over her. She closed her eyes. Although on the outside she in a peaceful place, on the inside she was in turmoil.

"BECOW" echoed across the university.

She knew that voice. More importantly she knew that only one person called her that. Jesse.

Jesse ran up to Beca. They had been dating from the moment the Bellas won the ICCA and broke up after the Bellas won the Worlds. For Beca, they drifted apart as lovers and seeing how they wanted different things it wasn't really sustainable to make their relationship long distance. For Jesse however, Beca's heart was taken before he had a chance to steal it and he realized that before things got to serious. Their break up was mutual but they remained good friends. It was one of things, they both learnt that made better friends then significant others.

They caught each other up to speed with what was going on in the each other's lives. Jesse had started seeing a girl and things looked promising for him.

"So what are you doing here? From what I'm hearing New York, especially your Lady Liberty is treating you well." Beca joked with him.

"Well Chloe invited me and Benji to the reunion as a surprise. I wanted to see the university again, and I found you. We were supposed to only be made at the barbeque and party tonight at the Bella house but I couldn't just ignore you" the former Treble joked.

Hearing Chloe's name was like being hit by a wave that brought her back to the shore of reality. She had that look in her face and Jesse knew something was wrong. Just like Aubrey had a sixth sense when it came to Chloe, so did Jesse when it came to Beca. After constant persisting from Jesse, Beca decided to tell him everything.

"So how did you feel when she kissed you and wanted you" asked Jesse. "Honestly" he added.

"When she kissed me and other things…" Beca paused for a moment then continued "With just the kiss alone…I felt something. When she wanted me it was like that feeling amplified. And it scared the shit out of me. I didn't know I felt anything for Chloe. This is happening all at once and I'm so confused. I've never felt anything for a girl before. But Chloe was drunk, how do I even know she even know if she feels anything? It could have been the alcohol."

Jesse chucked at Beca's words.

"Did I miss something" Beca glared at Jesse with a straight face.

Beca was trying to convince herself the alcohol made Chloe kiss her. It's what she had been doing all day. It was easier to believe that the alcohol influenced and conjured feelings for Chloe that weren't there.

"No it's like that Bec. Just why do you think we never worked?"

"We wanted different things and we drifted apart" Beca replied bluntly.

"Correct. You didn't know it yet, but you wanted Chloe which is why we drifted apart." He shot Beca a warm smile "I know you are confused about what you feel because it's all coming out at once. But think about it, you two have been together all along. Throughout our time here in Barden and even in LA, you guys maintained that connection."

Jesse's word struck Beca. He was right. They have been together all along. Throughout their time in Barden there were an only a few things they did apart. Even when she found out she would be coming to Atlanta, the first person she called to share the news was Chloe. She could have called anyone else. But the brunette called her. It made her question herself. This was the first time that Beca stopped to think that maybe she did want Chloe.

"Look Bec" he continued, "I don't know if the alcohol gave Chloe a false sense of feeling, but what I do know is that you avoiding her and not expressing how you feel isn't going to do you any favours" Jesse said gently.

Jesse dated Beca but he secretly knew that Chloe was the competition even though Beca was with him. Naturally, Jesse knew that Chloe did like or potentially love Beca. However he needed to coach Beca into confronting her feelings and expressing them to Chloe.

"When did you become a Psychologist" Beca joked.

"Well I can see you're feeling better. It's time for the barbecue. I'll get a head start you. Catch up when you are ready."

Jesse got up and left. Despite him disturbing the sweet serenity, she was grateful that he came to her. He forced her to face her feelings and she knew without him she would be stuck in that black hole of denial. She now couldn't deny that she felt that spark of emotion with Chloe.

She pondered for a while thinking about what would have happened if she just let Chloe have her way with her. She replayed the moment when Chloe kissed her. Chloe's knee touched her and she felt excited. Beca started to let her imagination run. Her kiss. Her touch. Clothes on the floor. Would they have ended up in the shower where it all began? Or would they have declared their love on the bed?

Beca wanted Chloe. It took some time but Beca fully understood that Chloe has always been the oxygen she breathes. All she ever needed was Chloe. She didn't how it was all going work and how Chloe was going to react but she needed to tell Chloe.

Beca went back to the Bella house. She noticed the barbecue had already started. She was greeted by a few of her former Bellas.

"Hey Stac have you seen Chloe?" Beca asked Stacie.

"I think she is inside with Bree, there's a surprise for you Beca" shouted Stacie.

Beca swiftly entered the Bella house. She knew what the surprise was. She met the surprise, or well half of it at the university. She saw the other half with Emily. She gave Benji a smile before hearing Aubrey's voice coming from the kitchen.

Beca entered the kitchen but it wasn't Jesse's face she saw. It was Daniel Patterson's. She saw Daniel holding Chloe's waist, with the red head's arms around his neck. Both of them laughing.

Beca almost couldn't believe her eyes. Beca's thoughts were flying around in her mind _'Why and how is he here? More importantly why the fuck is he with Chloe?'_

All eyes were now on Beca.

"Beca you're here" smiled Daniel still holding onto Chloe's waist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows. Once again, very much appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer again: i don't own Pitch Perfect or any of it's characters unfortunately.**

 **Here is the next chapter i hope you find it worthwhile and good! Thanks!**

* * *

Beca tried to hide her shocked expression, she was completely taken by Daniel's arrival.

"Yeah finally, I visited the university and lost track of time." Beca said forcing a smile. She added straight after that, "But I see you're not short of company".

Daniel chuckled as he quickly realized she was referring to him holding Chloe's waist, which he temporally forgot upon Beca's arrival. He let go of Chloe's waist and in turn Chloe freed his neck.

"So what are you doing here in Atlanta and here here?" Beca asked.

"Funny story actually" Daniel said laughing, "Justin wanted me to gain some experience so he sent me here to help you sign the client on. And I met Benji at the airport. We go way back. So we got talking and I found out he knew you. It's really quite funny I didn't know you guys knew each other"

"It's hilarious" Beca said trying not to sound sarcastic. She paused for a second and then continued, "So Justin sent you to help me but we are only meeting with the client on Monday".

"Yeah I came early to check Atlanta out. Never really been here before and I love seeing new places" Justin expressed.

"Quite the tourist aren't you?" Chloe squeaked with a broad smile on her face.

' _Is she flirting with him?'_ Beca thought to herself as she glared at the pair laughing. She almost forgot Aubrey was in the room, until Aubrey indicated to her that Jesse was behind her. Beca turned around and saw Jesse.

"Well I will see you outside Daniel. Make yourself at home, although I can tell you already have". Beca words were bullets that only Jesse seemed to pick up on. The rest didn't seem to detect the hostility in Beca's voice.

Jesse and Beca went outside. Beca didn't have to say a word for Jesse to know how she felt.

"Okay Bec listen, you still need to tell her" Jesse said.

"Tell her? What is the point? She clearly doesn't feel anything for me otherwise she wouldn't have been hanging onto that smug asshole" Beca exclaimed sourly.

"You can't assume, I mean maybe-"

"Look Jesse I appreciate you helping me, I couldn't be more glad and thankful that you did, but maybe this is a good thing. She likes him and he likes her, and I don't have to worry about anything anymore. I should be relieved"

"But you aren't and you can't just turn off your feelings like a switch"

"Watch me" Beca said as she left the conversation. She wanted so desperately to go up to her room to pack everything and leave. But she didn't want to ruin the reunion for the Bellas. Instead she thought it better to try to have a good time, or at least pretend to. Once again, she concealed her emotions, thoughts and feelings to the back of her mind.

She saw a few of her former Bellas chatting amongst themselves and decided it would be better to join them.

"You didn't tell me you go to work with Mr Hot" Stacie indicated with eyes to Daniel who was now outside with Chloe and Aubrey.

"Yeah, I have been so focused on work I guessed I haven't noticed what's been in front of me the whole time." Beca stated truthfully as she was referring to Chloe.

"Well you don't mind if the hunter catches its prey do you?" Stacie asked eyeing the tall blonde man.

"I think you will have to get in line, Red seems to be enjoying herself." Fat Amy said looking Chloe interacting with Daniel.

Beca tried to shake what Fat Amy said. She had been pretty good at ignoring people's words in the past, like ignoring what Aubrey used to tell her in her first year as a Bella. But not this time. Using the excuse she needed the bathroom, she got up and escaped into the house.

With more guests arriving, the barbecue slowly turned into a house party. The guests mostly turned out to be some of the former Trebles that they previously encountered at the ICCA and at the underground riff off last year. Beca did a 360 degree turn and saw some familiar faces. She saw Unicycle making out with Stacie, Bumper with Fat Amy, and Donald with what appears to be chatting to Lily. And of course, she had to see Chloe with Daniel.

Beca returned outside. She needed to breathe. It was dark now and there wasn't a person in sight outside. Everyone was enjoying the party. Even though they graduated except Emily, they still knew how to party. Jesse came outside to check on Beca. She kept on reassuring him that she was fine and he need not worry about her. After he returned back indoors Chloe came out. She hadn't made eye contact with Beca all day, except for a moment in the kitchen when Beca arrived.

"A bit stuffy in there huh?" Chloe said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, it can be quiet suffocating." Beca replied. "How did the riff of go?" she asked.

"We won the riff off, it was really nice. First time we actually won a riff off"

Beca nodded her head. Chloe tried to keep the conversation going to avoid the awkwardness. Yet the irony was the more they spoke the more awkward they felt.

"So you and Daniel work together that must be fun"

"Yeah it is, he is a really nice guy and he is good at his job" Beca replied feeling a deflated. "So you and him huh"

"Like you said he is a nice guy…he asked me out. We are starting to date" Chloe said as if she owed Beca a heads up.

Beca's heart sunk as she heard Chloe's words.

"Why?" Beca's head shot up. She had nothing to lose anymore. Chloe saw that look in her eyes and misunderstood it for judgement.

"Why what? I can decide who I want to date" Chloe and Beca were now looking at each other, eye to eye about to engage in a full blown argument

"So you choose him? He is your Mr Right all of a sudden?" Beca shouted.

"So what if is he is? I don't see how this is any of your business Beca Mitchell." Chloe shot right back, feeling infuriated.

"You are business!" Beca shouted.

There was silence and Chloe just looked at Beca. Beca realized that she indirectly confessed her love to the red head. The atmosphere accelerated into sexual tension. It was now Beca's turn. She drove her lips straight into the taller woman's. The kiss lasted until Beca pulled out for air. She then grabbed Chloe's wrist and went straight into the Bella house.

The house was now full and everyone's focus was on Bumper and Fat Amy. No one noticed pair. Beca was now in charge and her aggressiveness showed Chloe that she was serious. Beca made her way upstairs to Chloe's room, leading the red head. The shorter woman was lucky that the room was available for what she wanted. Beca closed the door behind them.

Beca drove her lips again straight into the Red's. It was like someone hit rewind. The brunette ripped off Chloe's top garments until the red's chest was bare. Beca moved down and started to kiss Chloe's breasts making her way to the erect nipple, but that was only a distraction for Beca to slowly move her hand towards the taller woman's core. She unbuttoned her and moved her underwear to the side. Then started to gently run her hand through Chloe's entrance. Chloe started to moan as Beca led them to them to the bed. Beca could feel Chloe getting wet. Beca pulled off Chloe's jeans and teased her around her underwear until finally pulling that off to. Beca ran her tongue over Chloe's now completely wet entrance. Chloe was shrieking in excitement. Beca inserted a finger into the woman's wet folds and continued to kiss her but this time on her neck. She then inserted a second finger once Chloe's screams toned down and started moving her digits in and out slowly. Chloe was tight. The bottom woman continued her screams. Luckily, the music playing from the party covered the screams from the blue orbed beauty. Beca then inserted a third finger and repeated her actions in Chloe, this time moving faster. Pumping in and out, making Chloe's clit throb. Beca could feel Chloe's walls contracting, she knew Chloe was going to come undone. She could feel Chloe beneath her shaking and her screams getting louder and louder. Beca continued her actions this time faster and harder until Chloe came.

The pair were breathless.

This time it was Chloe that was on trying to process what had happened. For Chloe it was like Beca was in a trance or something possessed her.

After a moment, Beca got off her and collapsed herself on the floor. She tried to sit herself up using her right hand for support as it was clean. She realized that Chloe hadn't said one word. Nothing from the moment Beca had screamed at her. Beca's insecurities over Chloe's silence were getting the better of her.

Beca thought as she was looking at the naked woman, _'She isn't saying anything. Did she actually want me? I have to tell her how I feel about her…in words this time. But I have to do it over the mix I arranged for the reunion. It has the song. Where did I leave it?"_

Beca realized she left it her Dad's place. She took it with her to show him some of her work. For some reason, Beca was determined to tell Chloe over that mix.

Just then Aubrey entered the room.

"Chloe, Daniel -"

The pair looked and saw that Aubrey's eyes were wide opened. The shocked blonde was speechless. The first thing the blonde saw was Chloe stark naked. The second was Beca's fingers were wet.

Beca's train of thought however didn't break as she ran out the door. Unfortunately Beca was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't even realize that left Chloe without saying a word.

"What happened?" Aubrey asked turning around from seeing Chloe's nude body. Aubrey repeated the same question she had asked the Red head in the morning, except in a more shocked tone.

Although Aubrey asked, she knew what happened between Chloe and Beca. But Chloe didn't know what happened for Beca to up and go without saying a word. Chloe was left thinking that Beca leaped out the door upon hearing Daniel's name. She did after all tell her they were dating.

"Fuck" Chloe exclaimed.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think by reviewing it would really mean a lot, thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys I am really sorry for not updating in a while. Just started University again. Thank you so much for the Reviews, Follows and Favorites, truly keeps me going.**

 **Here is the next chapter, I decided to do things a bit different here. The story continues on from the previous chapter but the first half focuses on Chloe. And the other focuses on Beca. I don't know if you like it or not but i hope this chapter is worthwhile. There more agnst here because i really am a sucker for it. If there are any mistakes i really am sorry they are all mine.**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer Again: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of it's characters but i will still carry on wishing.**

* * *

"Chloe!" Aubrey screamed while her back still to Chloe. She could hear that Chloe was making an effort to put her clothes back on because she was cussing at different places all around the room.

For Aubrey, Chloe and Beca had sex with Beca bolting out straight after. Aubrey didn't want to jump to any conclusions on why Beca ran out on Chloe, so instead she opted to seek answers hoping that Chloe might know and fill in the blanks.

For Chloe, it was different. Beca and her had an argument outside and during which, Beca lead her to one of the rooms to express just why she was Beca's business. It wasn't just sex and Chloe knew that. She knew what causal or meaningless sex was. She could sense that Beca was lusting for her. Some sort of strong desire from newly found sexual tension took over Beca's mind and essentially put her into a trance. But it was as if Beca had snapped out of it upon hearing Daniel's name.

"I don't know Bree, I just…Fuck! One minute we were having this argument about me and Daniel and the next minute she is kissing me", she continued, "then before I know it I'm on the bed trying to catch my breath, you walk in and Beca runs out after hearing Daniel's name…Fuck!"

"Okay Chlo just calm down" The blonde said turning around to her comfort her now clothed friend. She knew her efforts would be unsuccessful but the blonde had to try. Aubrey could see Chloe's mind working overtime almost to the point where it could malfunction. She had never seen her best friend like this before. She didn't know what to say because everything seemed wrong at this point. Somehow the blonde found the words "Go find her" escape her lips.

She nodded. Chloe was done playing this game she always did. She was done pretending and she was done being passive. It was time to be aggressive and take charge. She bolted out the door and eagled eyed everyone at the party hoping to find Beca in the crowd. She searched thoroughly even checking each room, where she walked in on Stacie and Unicycle having what Beca would say as a very deep encounter between the two.

Chloe was unsuccessful yet still determined as ever. She pulled out her phone and started calling the brunette... yet her efforts were unsuccessful. Aubrey was standing next to her and her heart really felt for the red haired. Here Chloe was determined as ever and trying but nothing was going her way.

"Hey Chloe whats up? Why the serious looks?" Cynthia Rose asked. She noticed the pair looking around like something had happened.

"Nothing happened", Chloe replied faking a smile, "Just trying to find Beca, you know tell her about how we won the riff off"

Cynthia Rose knew something was up between Chloe and Beca. It was pretty obvious from this morning's atmosphere not to mention she observed how Beca was acting.

"Oh yeah, I saw Beca leaving. She told Fat Amy just now she needed to pick something up from her dad's place." Cynthia Rose said.

Chloe's eyes shone with more determination. She knew the way to Beca's dad's house. She thanked Cynthia Rose and turned to Aubrey. Aubrey of course knew exactly what the red haired was thinking.

Just as they were about to leave the Bella house, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, going somewhere?" Daniel had walked over to the pair with a broad smile on his face. Chloe forgot about Daniel and her face couldn't manage a false expression.

"Oh Daniel…we were just going to pick up Beca" said Aubrey sensing Chloe didn't have any words to conjure up.

"She left?"

"Yeah she… went had to drop something off at her dad's"

"Great! I was actually looking for Beca I needed to talk to her about something. Do you mind if I come with?"

Aubrey and Chloe were shocked out of their minds and didn't know what to do. Why would Daniel want to talk to Beca now? To make matters worse, Aubrey was being pulled by Fat Amy to challenge the few former Trebles.

Chloe pulled Aubrey to the side.

"Okay okay. Aubrey you go with Fat Amy I don't want anyone picking up on anything. Act natural. I'll have to take Daniel, I'm a bit tipsy and I can't drive in this state. He barely drank the whole night."

Chloe sensing what Aubrey was going to say, "I know Bree, but I need to figure this out and I'd prefer to do that with no one else knowing or picking up on something. You know what the Bella's can be like with raw gossip. And as for Daniel it might make things easier."

Aubrey disapproved of Chloe's wishes but didn't voice her opinion over the matter. She knew that Chloe wanted to figure things out before anyone found out. But she didn't know what Chloe meant by Daniel would make things easier. What was the Red's plan? Aubrey couldn't figure out what Chloe was going to do. She didn't know if it was a good idea or not but she complied with the Red haired's wishes.

Chloe turned to Daniel, "You drive, and I'll navigate"

* * *

Beca leaped through the door and found herself lost in the party. She knew she needed to clean herself up first. She went to the bathroom and luckily it wasn't in use.

' _With parties like this you never know'_ Beca thought to herself. She was washing the essence of Chloe off her left hand and remembering every detail. She closed her eyes and it was like hitting rewind. She wanted to relive the moment as much as she could before she told Chloe. She remembered the texture of Chloe's body. Her taste, her smell, her everything. She didn't care if Chloe was dating Daniel, she wanted Chloe to herself.

Beca made her way through the crowd but Fat Amy stopped her before could reach the door.

"Short stack, where you heading off to?"

"Just forgot something at my Dad's place, don't worry I'll be back right now". She could see Beca eyes darting at the door. Fat Amy held her up a bit longer before giving her a pass to exist the Bella house and continued shouting stuff.

From a bird's eye view, Beca left just as Chloe made her way to find Beca. They just missed each other. Fate and luck was so not on their side but they always made their own luck and challenged fate throughout their lives.

Beca finally reached her dads house. After making small talk she immediately asked for her mix. Her father could see that Beca was acting strange but didn't want to pry after things were just starting to be good between them again. She spoke for a short while to her dad and step mother but needed to get back. She said her quick good bye to her dad and her step mother before jolting out the door.

She couldn't wait any longer. She needed to tell Chloe how she feels, she needed to unravel the thoughts and feelings she concealed to herself. She needed to tell Chloe she needed her. Beca Mitchell wasn't one for showing or telling anyone how she felt, but she had to admit something about Chloe made her want to this time. The drive back seemed like hours instead of minutes and Beca started getting antsy.

She pulled up and ran to the Bella house. She practically ran the door down getting in. Beca was a volcano ready to erupt. She left the house seeing a party going on, but returned to what appeared to be a funeral house. Beca saw the few faces that remained filled with sorrow.

Jesse rushed to her.

"Dude what-"

"Bec what happened to your phone"

"It's on silent I think" Beca said checking her phone. She saw 8 missed calls from Chloe, 4 from Aubrey and 7 from Jesse. "What's going on?" Beca was now gone past being tense.

"It's Chloe. She-"

"WHAT"

"She's in the hospital"

* * *

 **Please Review i would really like to hear what you all think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I'm sorry i have neglected this story, i do plan on finishing it. Just a bit (a lot) of writers block to my life.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter. Mistakes are all mine and I am sorry for them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect nor its characters.**

* * *

Beca was in a trance after those words left Jesse's mouth. Jesse's lips kept moving but she couldn't hear a thing. Nothing. Beca didn't know what happened to Chloe, but immediately her mind leaped to the worst.

"Beca can you hear me?" Jesse shook Beca out of her own thoughts.

"Yeah, Jesse what happened? Please tell me it's nothing serious, that she will be ok" Beca was pleading with Jesse, begging almost for Jesse to say 'she's ok'.

Jesse could see the emotion pouring out of Beca's eyes. He wanted to save her the pain, but could never lie to her. "She was in a car accident and that's all I know. Aubrey and most of the girls went to the hospital. The rest of us were waiting for you. Come on, let's go" Somehow Jesse was glad he didn't know anything more than did, if he knew and it was bad news he couldn't be the one to tell Beca bad news of the woman she loves. It pained Jesse to see the hurt in his friend's eyes.

However the bare truth was worse for Beca. Her mind posed dark thoughts of Chloe's condition. Immediately only thinking the worst after each possible scenario. The small brunette woman instinctively blamed herself for the accident. Her brain played a cruel game of 'what if' on their way to the hospital. She felt a pang in her chest. Her breathing got heavier. It was if her insides were all closing in and the room for oxygen was diminishing. Jesse seeing Beca in this state meant he knew what Beca needed. She needed to be there by Chloe and know she is okay so Beca can breathe again.

The Bellas that remained behind to wait for their former Bella captain, were Jessica and Ashely. They were in the backseat and although they offered encouraging words they knew it was futile. Beca and Chloe were always together. Even if Beca didn't realize it then, the Bellas knew that Beca pined for Chloe just as much as their bubbly red haired friend pined for Beca. Beca was just more subtle and played it cool but they knew. They were the only two that could make each other feel at their lowest whenever they argued and fought. They were the only two that could make each other feel at their highest whenever they laughed. So they knew each word wouldn't amount to anything more than then appreciation for offering support.

After what seemed like an eternity to Beca, they finally arrived at the hospital. Beca threw the door of car open and launched herself to the doors of the hospital, with her friends trailing behind.

"Aubrey, where's Chloe? Is she okay? Where is she?" Beca phoned Aubrey, figuring it might be more time consuming to wait for a nurse or anyone to navigate her to where Chloe was.

"Beca, Beca just relax. We are on the 2nd floor waiting in the waiting area on the left wing. Come here and I'll tell you everything." Aubrey said gently.

Beca quickly relayed everything she was told to her friends by Aubrey before sprinting to the blonde's location.

Beca spotted her friends. Coming up to Aubrey, the blonde knew Beca would want to ask a million questions all at once. "Beca, calm down. Just breathe". Aubrey knew Beca would have ran to them, and knowing from the Bella days what Beca's fitness was like, Aubrey knew Beca was out of breathe and she would be wheezing. In another scenario Aubrey would have found it humorous that the 'Beca Badass Mitchell' can't even run without nearly collapsing.

Beca pulled Aubrey aside a few steps from where the group sat, "I'm fine Aubrey, please just tell me. How is she?"

"She was in a car accident. She hit her head hard. The doctors said she suffered a concussion. They paged a Neurosurgeon just to run a few tests just too really make sure she is okay. She has a cut on her head and I guess they just want to make sure. But she's gonna be just fine Beca you can breathe." Aubrey touched Beca's shoulder and smiled to the younger woman.

Beca exhaled, relieved that none of her thoughts that became fears came to be. "I..I- I'm glad she's okay but I'll be more relieved when the doctors come back after the doing the tests and tell me she's going to be fine."

Aubrey instantly hugged the brunette. Chloe was her best friend and although Beca looked like she needed the hug, Aubrey needed it just as bad. It took her every ounce of strength not to cry and be an emotional mess when the Bellas were shedding tears not knowing Chloe's fate. The hug released all the emotion and lifted both their spirits.

"Thanks Aubrey…Just thank you" Beca wasn't good with words but she appreciated the sweet gesture of the blonde. "Um, can you tell me what happened? How did Chlo even end up in the accident?"

Aubrey explained everything from the moment when Beca charged out the door. How Chloe wanted to go to her dad's house to talk to her. How she took Daniel to drive. From there she told Beca what Daniel told her. That they were just talking and he took his eyes off the road for a moment and they crashed into a tree. She added that they thankfully weren't going that fast for them to have ended up in a more serious accident.

But what Aubrey left out was why Chloe wanted to speak to Beca. She knew it was Chloe that had to be the one to tell Beca how she felt to follow her.

"Daniel is okay, he just has a few cuts. They are discharging him, he went to sign a few papers but he should be here soon."

"Bastard. I bet that creep was looking at her boobs and undressing her in his head that's why he crashed the car." Her nose flared.

"Beca, I need to-" Aubrey was cut off.

"Beca, I'm glad you're here. It was my fault, I'm-" This time Daniel was cut off, but the cause was Beca's fist smashing into Daniel's face. Daniel lost his balance and fell to the floor. Beca Mitchell was short and petite, but hell could she stand her ground. She might have gotten a few years older but she was still badass. Right now she didn't want an apology. She wanted to beat the living hell out of Daniel Patterson. Unfortunately for her Jesse and Aubrey held her back from doing so. Benji being Benji helped Daniel to his feet. But the rest of the group watched Beca exploded.

"You're sorry. It that what you wanted to say?" Beca's face was crimson. "Son of a bitch. What kind of person are you? First you come here trying to score some credit on my solo deal that I'm supposed to be in charge of, then you follow and flirt with Chloe the entire time and ask her out and here were are. You put your own girlfriend in the hospital. Congratulations Dan."

"Wait Beca…Girlfriend? I didn't flirt with her and I never asked her out I swear."

"Is that the story you're sticking with?" Beca shot him dagger looks.

"Yes because it's the truth. Look, I saw how frustrated you were after we met in the kitchen." Daniel started.

"Frustrated is one of the many words I would use but infuriated is better." Beca retorted sarcastically.

"I knew after you left that you were angry that I was latching onto Chloe's waist and that Chloe was around me. So I tried keeping my distance. I never flirted with her and when she flirted with me I played ignorant. I swear I didn't ask her out. I knew from the kitchen moment that you wanted to be with Chloe so I didn't want to stand in your way."

"If you didn't want to stand in my way why did follow her around all the damn time? I commend your outstanding effort to keep your distance by the way."

"This is embarrassing for me because I am saying it in front of everyone, but Chloe wasn't the one I was following. Aubrey was. I stuck around because Aubrey was always with Chloe and I was hoping to get some time alone to know her better." Daniel explained sincerely.

Beca was stunned at the turn of events. But Aubrey was most shocked out of everyone. Her jaw literally dropped. Sure enough he was nice to her but she had no clue that she was the one he'd even be interested in.

"When Chloe disappeared outside I got time to get to know Aubrey. I wanted to speak to Chloe to tell her gently that she wasn't my type. That's why I offered to drive her to your dads place. I even wanted to ask you about Aubrey because I wanted to ask her out." Daniel and Aubrey's faces was red from the embarrassment. They Bella's were speechless.

Luckily saving Daniel from the awkward silence in that moment, the doctor came back.

"Chloe is going to be fine. Other than the concussion she will be okay. We have done all the tests so you are free to see her, but no overcrowding her. She will feel overwhelmed."

After the brief update the doctor left.

"Beca maybe you should see her first" Fat Amy suggested.

The rest of the group agreed. Some verbally whilst others nodded their heads.

Beca walked slowly to the room. She heard singing. Chloe singing. It was always a beautiful melody when the red haired sang. Beca stopped outside the door before entering. Chloe didn't see her but Beca heard the lyrics.

' _Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when its starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're low_

 _Only hate the road when you're missing home'_

Beca walked in and without thinking she sang the last part,

' _Only know you love her when you let her go'_

"And I let her go"

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you thought. Your thoughts do help and mean a lot :)**


End file.
